fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben 10 x Dora-the-Kid Returns
Ben 10 x Dora-the-Kid Returns is an upcoming film, which teams up Cartoon Network's Ben 10, Toei's Kamen Rider, Dora Series and Super Sentai and Tsuburaya Productions' Ultra Series franchise, known for its star Ultraman. The film premieres in theaters on December 12, 2009. Plot The film opens up with a red orb of energy chasing after a blue orb of energy throughout space. Upon landing on a desert-like moon, the blue orb reveals itself to be the monster, Bemular. The red orb reveals itself to be Ultraman Mebius and the two face off. After a short battle, Ultraman Mebius destroys Bemular and returns to his home planet of the Land of Light in Nebula M78, where he is reunited with Ultraman, Zoffy, and Ultra Seven. Meanwhile in another universe on Gavan Prime, Myaxx informs Azmuth that someone has stolen the Ultimatrix, Azmuth's newest creation. Albedo has it and has completed the Ultimatrix in order for him to regain his original form but the Ultimatrix only has Ben's available aliens. Vilgax then appears out of nowhere and makes an alliance with Albedo, saying he was sent by a unlikely ally, who convents him to not want the Omnitrix anymore and just wants to kill Ben and take over his world. Meanwhile in Futo, it's the holiday season and Shotaro Hidari reminisces of the first Christmas he spent with his mentor, the great Sokichi Narumi, until Akiko Narumi breaks him out of his daydream so they can decorate the office, with the Futo Irregulars helping and Philip reading as usual, this time reading a report from Kamen Rider Decade that a 16 years old named Ben Tennyson is missing. In the future, Dorami is about graduate from Robot School and is celebrating with Doraemon by going to the Hall of Heroes, where she took a look at a stude of Ben Tennyson in the Villains protein, with a note of it saying that Ben joins Vilgax in the battle of Earth and killed by a unkown Kamen Rider. Reading about how he was good before that event, Dorami shads a tear about it but Doraemon said that people offend changes from god to bad because they're trying to find their places in the world and that of Ben was alive, he would have a reason for betraying Earth. Meanwhile on a Space Prison (a.k.a. the Belial Prison) in the Ultraman universe, a unknown armored guy two guard Ultras and uses the Giga Battle Nizer to release an evil Ultraman known as Ultraman Belial. The unknown man, Kamen Rider Omni, declares an alliance with the evil Ultraman, to which he agrees as a reward for freeing him. Ultraman Belial and Kamen Rider Omni are then confronted by a squadron of Ultras led by Ultraman Taro to stop him, but Belial and Omni easily shrugs them all off and fights with Taro, dragging him down to M78. The two villains then confronted by all of the citizens of M78, but they easily brushes them all off and continues towards HQ, taking out Ultraman, Seven, Zoffy, Mebius, Jack, Ace, 80, and even both Ultra Father and Ultra Mother until finally they reach the Plasma Spark, the ultimate source of power for the Ultras on the planet. However, they are stopped and defeated by a visiting space cowboy: Dora-the-Kid. Kamen Rider Omni and Ultraman Belial then disappears with Ultra Father then thanking Kid before Kid leaves to find Kamen Rider Omni, the person he been finding for weeks. Ultraman Mebius, Ultraman and Ultra Seven inform Ultra Father that Dora-the-Kid is one of many heroes on another Earth that can help in their crisis along with a helpful source, Rei, a Reionyx and the human form of Reimon. Meanwhile in the other universe, Meanwhile, Ben has been kidnapped by Kraab. Gwen and Kevin got the help of Kamen Rider Decade, Kuuga and Kiva and use Ship to get to Kraab's ship and rescue Ben. Kevin and Kuuga fights Kraab while Gwen, Kiva and Decade goes find Ben. When they frees Ben, they sees that Kraab has put a special bracelet on Ben's wrist so he cannot transform into his aliens. Ben then attacks Kraab and steals his keys and frees himself of the bracelet. Ben then transforms into Big Chill to fight Kraab but soon he wrecks the ship's auto-pilot and are in an asteroid field (which Kevin states he did not know they were heading for). Soon Big Chill transforms into Jetray to try to destroy the asteroids, but is forced to retreat when he fails to destroy a giant asteroid. Luckey, Decade changes into Blade and destroy the asteroid. Meanwhile, the Go-ongers, A year after defeating Yogoshimacritein, head to the wild western realm of Gunman World to defeat Gaiark's Pollution President Batcheed in a final confrontation. However, after defeating Engine-oh G9, Batcheed opens up a dimensional rift that sucks the Go-ongers and Engines to other Braneworlds. Soon after, while finding themselves fighting Ugatz, the Shinkengers encounter Go-on Red as he helps takes out the Ugatz on his own, much to the Shinkengers' shock. Soon after, the Shinkengers bring Sōsuke and Bomper to the Shiba House, but Takeru and Sōsuke are unable to work together due to their conflicting personalities. Meanwhile in the Future, a mysterious wind sucks Doraemon and the principal away. Dorami escapes, and finds Doraemon's Good Friend Telepathy Card. This is a device Doraemon uses to communicate with his friends--collectively known as The Doraemons. Dora-the-Kid is shown eating hotdogs, Characters Ben 10 *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Azmuth *Ship *Myaxx The Doraemons *Doraemon *Dora-the-Kid *Wang Dora *Dora-Med III *El Matadora *Dora-nichov *Dora-rhino *Dorami *Katherine (Flashback) Ultraman *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Father Of Ultra *Ultraman Taro *Mother Of Ultra *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Joeneus *Ultraman 80 *Yullian *Ultraman Astra *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Scott *Ultraman Chuck *Ultrawoman Beth *Ultraman King *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Nice *Ultra Nyan *Ultraman Neos *Ultraseven 21 *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman The Next *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Hikari *Ultra Seven X *Ultraman Zero *Rei/Reimon *Haruna *Hyuga *Kumano *Oki Kamen Rider |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Skull |Sokichi Narumi |} *Akiko Narumi *Mikio Jinno *Shun Makura *Watcherman *Santa-chan *Queen & Elizabeth *Eijiro Hikari *Kiva-la *Kivat-bat the 3rd Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *Choujin Sentai Jetman *Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Hikoma Kusakabe *BOMPER *Engine Speedor *Engine Bus-on *Engine BearRV *Engine Birca *Engine Gunpherd *Engine Carrigator *Engine Toripter *Engine Jetras *Engine Jum-bowhale *Engine Kishamoth *Engine T-line *Engine K-line Villains *Ultraman Belial *Albedo *Vilgax *Super Doctor Shinigami *Colonel Zol *Krabb *Narutaki *Neo Organism/Doras/Ultimate D *Super Shocker Combatmen *Kaijin **Zanjioh **Jaguar Man **Poison Lizard Man **Hiruchameleon **Cobra Man Garah **Zu-Gooma-Gu **Go-Jaraji-Da **Volucris Falco **Solospider **Scorpion Orphnoch **Titan **Kodama **Sectio Worm Acuere *Sonozaki Family **Ryubee Sonozaki/Terror Dopant **Saeko Sonozaki/Taboo Dopant **Wakana Sonozaki/ClayDoll Dopant **Kirihiko Sonozaki/Nasca Dopant *Father Roberto Shijima/Dummy Dopant (Death Dopant) Aliens Used By Ben *Humungousaur By Albedo *Spidermonkey *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur Cast Ben 10 Cast *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson, Albedo, Omnitrix, Kenko *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson *Greg Cipes - Kevin Levin *Dee Bradley Baker - Humungousaur, Ultimate Humungousaur *Paul Eiding - Max Tennyson, Ishyama *Jeff Bennett - Azmuth, Policeman *Vyvan Pham - Ship, Myaxx *James Remar - Vilgax *Billy West - Krabb The Doraemons Cast *Mona Marshall - Doraemon *Nolan North - Dora-the-Kid *Tara Strong - Dorami *Smural Vincent - Wang Dora *Daris Norris - Dora-med III, the Principal *Billy West- El Matadora *Ben Disken - Dora-niovhi *Tom Kenny - Dora-rinho Ultraman Cast *Shota Minami - Rei/Reimon *Saki Kamiryo - Haruna *Hiroyuki Konishi - Hyuga *Mitsutoshi Shundo - Kumano *Toru Hachinohe - Oki *Mamoru Miyano - Ultraman Zero *Rie Hasegawa - Mother of Ultra *Tokuma Nishioka - Father of Ultra *Junichiro Koizumi - Ultraman King *Eriku Yoza - Jin/Ultraseven X *Shunji Igarashi - Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius *Sōta Aoyama - Kaito Touma/Ultraman Max *Kazuya Nakai - Ultraman Max *Takuji Kawakubo - Kazuki Komon/Ultraman Nexus *Taiyo Sugiura - Musashi Haruno/Ultraman Cosmos *Hiroyuki Sato - Ultraman Cosmos *Takeshi Yoshioka - Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia *Takeshi Tsuruno - Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna *Hiroshi Nagano - Daigo Madoka/Ultraman Tiga *Yūji Machi - Ultraman Tiga *Jun Takatsuki - Genki Kagura/Kamen Rider Neos *Isshin Chiba - Ultraseven 21, Ultra Nyan *Hiroshi Miyazaka - Ginga Yumeboshi/Ultraman Nice *Kane Kosugi - Ken'ichi Kai/Ultraman Powered *Osamu Yamamoto - Takeshi Yamato/Ultraman 80 *Hagiwara Sayoko - Yullian *Masatō Ibu - Ultraman Joneus *Hiroya Ishimaru - Kotaro Higashi/Ultraman Taro *Keiji Takamine - Seiji Hokuto/Ultraman Ace *Ryu Manatsu - Gen Otori/Ultraman Leo *Jiro Dan - Hideki Gō/Ultraman Jack *Kohji Moritsugu - Dan Moroboshi/Ultra Seven *Hideyuki Tanaka - Zoffy *Susumu Kurobe - Shin Hayata/Ultraman *Hiroyuki Miyasako - Ultraman Belial Kamen Rider Cast *Renn Kiriyama - Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Double *Masaki Suda - Philip/Kamen Rider Double *Koji Kikkawa - Sokichi Narumi/Kamen Rider Skull *Hikaru Yamamoto - Akiko Narumi *Takeshi Nadagi - Mikio Jinno *Shingo Nakagawa - Shun Makura *Nasubi - Watcherman *Zennosuke Fukkin - Santa-chan *Tomomi Itano - Queen *Tomomi Kasai - Elizabeth *Minori Terada - Ryubee Sonozaki *Ami Namai - Saeko Sonozaki *Rin Asuka - Wakana Sonozaki *Yuki Kimisawa - Kirihiko Sonozaki *Toru Tezuka - Father Roberto Shijima *Masahiro Inoue - Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *Kanna Mori - Natsumi Hikari/Kamen Rider Kiva-la *Kimito Totani - Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider DiEnd *Renji Ishibashi - Eijiro Hikari *Miyuki Sawashiro - Kiva-la *Tomokazu Sugita - Kivat-bat the 3rd *Koji Seto - Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva *Toshihiko Seki - Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O *Hiro Mizushima - Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto *Shigeki Hosokawa - Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibiki *Takayuki Tsubaki - Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade *Kento Handa - Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz *Takamasa Suga - Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki *Toshiki Kashu - Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito *Joe Odagiri - Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga *Yūta Mochizuki - Koji Segawa/Kamen Rider J *Kou Domon - Masaru Aso/Kamen Rider ZO *Shin Ishikawa - Shin Kazamatsuri/Kamen Rider Shin *Tetsuo Kurata - Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black RX/Kamen Rider Black *Shun Sugata - Ryo Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX *Shunsuke Takasugi - Kazuya Oki/Kamen Rider Super-1 *Hiroaki Murakami - Hiroshi Tsukuba/Skyrider *Shigeru Araki - Shigeru Jō/Kamen Rider Stronger *Tōru Okazaki - Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon *Ryo Hayami - Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X *Gackt - Joji Yuki/Riderman *Hiroshi Miyauchi - Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 *Takeshi Sasaki - Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider 2 *Hiroshi Fujioka - Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1 *Tatsuhito Okuda - Narutaki *Ian McKellian - Super Doctor *Corey Burton – Control Zol *Minori Terada - Ryubee Sonozaki *Ami Namai - Saeko Sonozaki *Rin Asuka - Wakana Sonozaki *Yuki Kimisawa - Kirihiko Sonozaki *Toru Tezuka - Father Roberto Shijima **Mark Okita - Decadriver Voice, Diendriver Voice, K-Touch Voice *Jiro Okamoto - Gaia Memory Distributors *Minehiro Kinomoto - Mysterious Man *Fumihiko Tachiki - Gaia Memory Voice Super Sentai Cast *Tôri Matsuzaka - Takeru Shiba/Shinken Red *Hiroki Aiba - Ryûnosuke Ikenami/Shinken Blue *Rin Takanashi - Mako Shiraishi/Shinken Pink *Shôgo Suzuki - Chiaki Tani/Shinken Green *Suzuka Morita - Kotoha Hanaori/Shinken Yellow *Keisuke Sohma - Genta Umemori/Shinken Gold *Goro Ibuki - Hikoma Kusakabe *Akiko Nakagawa - Bomper *Yasuhisa Furuhara - Sosuke Ezumi/Go-on Red *Shinwa Kataoka - Renn Kosaka/Go-on Blue *Rina Aizawa - Saki Royama/Go-on Yellow *Masahiro Usui - Hant Jo/Go-on Green *Kenji Ebisawa - Gunpei Ishihara/Go-on Black *Hidenori Tokuyama - Hiroto Suto/Go-on Gold *Yumi Sugimoto - Miu Suto/Go-on Silver *Daisuke Namikawa - Engine Speedor *Hisao Egawa - Engine Bus-on *Miki Inoue - Engine Bear RV *Hiroki Suzuki - Jyan Kandou/GekiRed *Mina Fukui - Ran Uzaki/Geki Yellow *Manpei Takagi - Retu Fukami/Geki Blue *Riki Miura - Gou Fukami/Geki Violet *Sotaro - Ken Hisatsu/Geki Chopper *Ryuji Sainei - Banban Akaza/DekaRed *Tsuyoshi Hayashi - Hoji Tomas/DekaBlue *Yousuke Itou - Senichi Enari/DekaGreen *Ayumi Kinoshita - Marika Reimon/DekaYellow *Mika Kikuchi - Koume Kodou/DekaPink *Tomokazu Yoshida - Tekkan Aira/DekaBreak *Mako Ishino - Swan Shiratori/DekaSwan *Tetsu Inada - Doggie Kluger/DekaMaster *Masaru Nagai - Tatsuya Asami/Time Red *Masaru Shishido - Goro Hoshino/OhRed *Daisuke Shima - Yusuke Amamiya/Red Falcon *Hironori Tanioka - Masao Den/Battle Japan *Kenji Ohba - Shiro Akebono/Battle Kenya, Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue *Hiroshi Miyauchi - Sokichi Banba/Big One *Naoya Makoto - Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akaranger Notes *The 1st and 2rd halves of the film will serves as episode 45 and 46 of Ben 10: Alien Force. *It's revealed that Katherine will appear in a flashback scene detailing her death from episode 52 of Dora-the-Kid. *Gackt will perform the theme song titled "Stay Alive". *This is the first Tsuburaya production, Ultraman or otherwise, to be officially produced under the umbrella of its owner (as of October 2007), TYO Inc., a Japanese advertising agency. *This film is the introduction of Ultraman Zero (the son of Ultra Seven), and Ultraman Belial, officially the first evil Ultraman (not counting alien impostors, duplicates, or antiheroes). *In this film, Dan Moroboshi/Ultra Seven's three Capsule Monsters (Windom, Miclas, and Aghira) from Ultra Seven appear together in the same shot for the very first time. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:Crossovers